


A Promise

by smartcookie727



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartcookie727/pseuds/smartcookie727
Summary: A promise from Levy and Gajeel to one another when they are separated by Universe One.





	A Promise

Blue hair,  
Chocolate eyes,  
The smell of old paper on your skin.  
I long to be by your side,  
My shrimp.

Eyes filled with embers,  
Raven mane flowing unbound.  
You could bring the world to its knees,  
But make me feel safe and sound.  
My dragon.

The world threw us together,  
Then tore us apart.  
I'll find you again,  
No matter the cost.

**I promise you this. ******

********

My Shrimp, my dragon,  
The love of my life.  
I've no regrets.  
You'll be my demise.


End file.
